High school all over again
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: what happens when the PPG stop fighting crime and start becoming regular teenagers? Than three new students appear, each one looks like the Puffs. Too bad PPG dont remember RRB, who remember them.  They still have their powers, and I DONT OWN!
1. motorcycles, hot guys, and new students

Me: im backkkkk :D

Brick: Were all doomed!

Me: *kicks*

Brick: OWWWIE!

Me: ^^ Yes, and to celebrate the new years, I will make a PPG fanfic!

Blossom: YAY!

Boomer: Any Couples? *looks at Bubbles*

Bubbles: *looks away shyly*

Me: ^^ Maybe!

Buttercup: ewww disgusting…

Butch: Shut up, no one cares what you think.

Buttercup: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Me: ohhhkayyy I don't own PPG so peaceeee and HAPPY NEW YEAR! ;D

**Blossom : 16, pink skinny jeans, black t-shirt with pink graffiti looking writing on it, pink and black converse, her hair pulled back in a pink neon bow.**

**Bubbles: 16, A blue tank top with a white mini-jacket over it, white skinny jeans, blue converse, her hair in two long pig tails.**

**Buttercup: 16, plain green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, green neon converse, hair just down and normal.**

**Brick: 16, red cap over his hair, dark red t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Black skinny jeans, black converse.**

**Butch: 16, green cap over his hair, green t-shirt with a black chocker, dark green skinny jeans, dark green and black converse.**

**Boomer: 16, dark blue cap over his hair, dark blue long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, blue converse. **

Blossom POV

"Blossom! Blossom! Wake up!" I heard a voice shouting my name and I sat up lazily.

"mmm…. Mommy?" I asked half awake.

"No, its me! YOUR FRIGGIN SISTER! GET UP! WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

My mouth hung open.

"HOLY FRIZ MONKEYS! WHAT TIME IS IT?" I shouted. I got up and flew to the bathroom brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and applied make up. I grabbed my bag and flew out the door to see my hot pink motorcycle. I smiled, it was such a beauty. I took the keys out of my back pack and started it, and drove off. I might get pulled over later. I looked behind me and saw my sister Bubbles on her baby blue motorcycle. Buttercup's is neon green, its so cool…BUT MINES BETTER!

We approached a red light and stopped. I looked to my right. My mouth hung open under my helmet (safety first!) there was a hunkadelic in a smoking hot red Volvo. He looked at me, and I thanked God I was wearing a helmet. I felt my hair almost fly outta my helmet and I looked up just in time to see it turn green. I flew off. Well actually drove off… teehee… anyway back to business! My sisters were speeding behind me, and my thoughts were still on the hunkadelic.

Brick POV

So get this. We approach a red light. My brothers in the back. And all of a sudden this GODDESS on a hot pink motorcycle pulled up next to me. Holy. Crap. I've seen woman. LOTS A WOMAN. But this girl was… woooohhh… hottt… as in H-O-T…She looked at me and sped off.

"Ooh, did Bricky just fall in love?" asked Butch from the back.

"SHUT UP MEAT HEAD!... I just met her… kind of."

"Well," spoke up Boomer, "There is such thing as love at first sight."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" I pulled my cap down and stepped on the brakes hard, and we went speeding through town into the school parking lot.

I heard snickering in the back.

I was going to murder those two.

Bubbles POV

I pulled up next to Blossom's vehicle in the parking lot. I noticed her looking at the space next to us, which had a red Volvo in it. Three boys got out and my eyes immediately went to the blonde. He looked at me in a funny way. Than I realized I still had my helmet on. I walked over to Blossom and Buttercup.

"I call the Blonde." I whispered.

Buttercup looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-Yeah, what are you talking about?" stammered Blossom. I pulled my helmet off and they did the same.

"Those cute boys over there." I whispered.

"Them? They probably aint worth nothing." Said Buttercup.

"Yo girls, over here!" said a voice.

I looked over and those boys were walking towards us. I looked back at my sisters.

"even though I disagree with Buttercup we don't know them. Lets walk away, but slowly."

My sisters nodded and we walked away slowly.

Boomer POV

So we pulled up next to this chick on a blue motorcycle. I got out on the left side and saw her look up at me. Our eyes met but I realized her helmet was still on. She froze than walked away very quickly to her friends. I recongnized Brick's little love-dove. I walked up to him and pointed over there.

Brick smirked, "I think we outta tell'm hi."

"Why? That green-eyed one don't look safe to me." Said Butch.

"But your green-eyed Butch."

"And im not safe."

"C'mon guys, I wanna go see blondie." I pouted, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Well, I do wanna tell me Goddess hello, so lets go." Said Brick smirking and walking away.

I looked at Butch and he just shrugged and followed, as did I.

"Yo girls! Over here!" shouted Brick.

Me: So?

Blossom: what?

Me: petty good huh?

Brick: Whatever you say.

Me: theres a chapter two.

Bubble: oh… ok… I thought you were-

Butch: it still seems kinda cliff-hangerish.

Boomer: your stupid.

Butch: YOUR STUPID IDIOT!

Boomer: …. *runs into Bubbles crying* BUBBLES!

Bubbles: u-uh its okay Boomer. He's only trying to be funny.

Butch: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE B-

Boomer: *looks up evily* Don't. say. It.

Butch: *shudders and hides behind Buttercup* Im scared.

Me: bye bye!


	2. violence,  flashback, and conscious

Me: And were back!

Boomer: *holds Bubbles protectively glaring at Butch*

Me: I think you should apologize Butch.

Butch: would you apologize for me?

Me: no.

Butch: *sigh*… anyone else?

Silence

Butch: Okay Bubbles, im sorry.

Bubbles: Oh I was never mad. He was.

Boomer: …..

Bubble: Oh okay. Uh Butch, Boomie wants you to apologize for calling him an idiot.

Boomer: …..

Bubbles: oh and stupid.

Butch: …you understand silence?

Me: okay, lets begin this awkward story.

Buttercup POV

We were walking away when I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I turned around and glared.

"Um, can I NOT help you?" I asked harshly.

I looked at some guy with black hair and dark green eyes, he almost looked like me.

"So sweet cheeks, what do you say we get together sometime? Im Butch, and you are?" He was dangerously close now.

"None of your business pervert!" I pushed him off and he landed on his butt.

Soon my fans swarmed around me.

"BUTTERCUP YOUR AMAZING!" one girl shouted.

"BUTTERCUP BE MY FRIEND!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Butch shouted.

"Thank God…"I muttered.

"YOU TOO *censored*!"

I glared at him, hard.

"What did you just call me?" I asked calmly.

"I said *censored*!"

"Oh… ok…" I turned around for a second, making him think I was walking away, but quickly turned around and tackled him to the ground. He looked surprised.

"I never seen you round here. You new?" I asked him, my fist above his face.

"Y-yeah, we moved here today Were staying at our dads friends house. Since ours was burned down. And um could you get off me?"

"No, heres something you should learn. You don't come into MY school and start calling me out! And if you have a brain, I would suggest not getting on my bad side!" I said, still mad.

He just smirked and soon I felt something on my back, making its way towards my-WAIT! OH NO!

I gasped and his smirk got bigger.

"Why, Buttercup is it? You have such nice buns." I grew red in the face with anger and punched him as hard as I could. I got up and walked over to Blossom and Bubbles, who looked as disgusted as I did.

"Lets go." I muttered angrily. They nodded and followed.

Butch POV

Man, that is one touch cookie. I brought my hand up to my lip and winced. I could taste blood. Great.

"Wow dude, she literally beat you. Mine was only a b-slap across the face." Said Brick.

"Dude, she hits hard. So what did yours hit you for huh Bricky?"

He glared at me before speaking. "I said some very bad sexual things."

I snickered before turning to Boomer. "And you?"

"She was only disgusted because I was scratching my nose and she got the wrong idea."

"I think she had the right idea." I heard Brick whisper. I snickered before Boomer looked down shyly.

"I was only scratching it…"

"Sure you were Boomer. Now lets get to class." We used our super speed to get to our next class with some lady named Mrs. Wilkins.

"Oh hello. You three are late but since your new I'll let you off with a warning." She smiled at us and looked back at the class.

"Class, these are the Jojo' s. Brick here with the red hair, who should take his cap off, and Butch with the black hair, and Boomer is the blonde."

So many girls screamed.

"BRICK YOUR SOOO HOT!"

"BUTCH! BE MY SEX MATE!"

"BOOMER! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!"

I sweat dropped. Sex mate? Disgusting, not with someone like her.

"Princess, please keep your naughty thoughts to yourself." Said Mrs. Teacher-lady. She turned back to us. "You may sit behind the three girls in the back. BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! RAISE YOUR HANDS!"

Our counterparts raised their hands ashamed. Wow, our teacher was bipolar.

"Thank you sweeties teehee!" said the teacher.

I smirked and walked past all the gawking girls. And that Princess girl didn't seem to thrilled. But who cares about her?

I sighed placing my feet on the back of her chair and resting my arms behind my head. I heard her mutter a low growl and some swears from her mouth. I smirked and twirled a lock of her hair with my finger. Her hair had actually gotten longer and it made her look sexier.

'_Having fun Butch?' _asked Buttercup from within her mind.

' _oh yeah babe, I could have fun with you ALL the doo da day. ;D'_

I heard her sigh and I once again smirked, but this time in victory.

Blossom POV

Man that sucks! Brick handed me his schedule and my mouth hung open.

"We have every class together…" I muttered.

"Hm, 'together', I like the sound of that." He said.

I blushed and looked away. I glared at him after a while than smirked.

"What if I were to tear up your schedule?" I asked evily.

He smirked, "Well it wouldn't matter. I have all the same classes as you so I'll just follow you.

**(Brick and Blossom have every class together, same for Butch and Buttercup, and Boomer and Bubbles. They all have 1****st**** period math/algebra, 5****th**** period PE together and 8****th**** period English.)**

"Wow Bloss, regular? I thought a girl as smart and as cute as you would be…y'know in AP classes?"

My face went blank before I came back to Earth.

"You think… I'm cute?" I asked twirling a strand of my hair.

"Of course, who wouldn't think your cute?"

"Lots of people…"

"Well, whoever this jerk 'lots of people' is, I'll hurt him if you want me to."

"Um… Brick… we just met, and…" I was cut off by him speaking, "I know, but were fixing to be roommates."

I blinked, Brick was my new roommate?

**FLASHBACK TO THE PAST!**

"girls, my friend and his sons will be living with us starting today. So when you come home your rooms might look a little different They have super powers too." (Yeah, they got their own separate rooms… :D)

"Ooh boys!" I shouted standing up.

"ew disgusting!" shouted Buttercup.

"JOCKTOPUS!"

We all sat in silence and starred at Bubbles.

"What? I think hes cute…" she blushed.

"YOU IDIOT! HES A CARTOON CHARACTER! AND A FISH! WHAT THE LIVING MACORONI IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Buttercup.

"Teehee… nothing! I used to have a crush on Jimmy Neutron, but I became sad after he found out he loved Cindy. :( He's real right?"

Before Buttercup opened her mouth I placed my hand there.

"Yes, he is."

**FLASHBACK TO THE PAST END! :) **

My jaw dropped.

"So, your dad is friends with the professor?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah"

"So- WAIT! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE SUPER-"

"Blossom sweety, could you be quiet? Some of the children are trying to learn."

"Oh, yeah sure Mrs. Wilkins if you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mrs. Wilkins shouted.

I became quiet, and Mrs. Wilkins smiled and thanked me and turned back to the board. I looked over at Brick who was holding back a laugh.

I grew red in the face from anger and punched him while he fell to the floor. I went back to do my work just as Mrs. Wilkins turned around.

"BRICK JOJO! GET YOUR BUTT IN YOUR SEAT AND STOP TRYING TO LOOK UP THAT GIRLS SKIRT!"

The girl squeaked and crossed her legs together.

Brick looked embarrassed and sat back in his seat. He gave me a funny looking glare and looked out the window.

The Almighty Blossom Utonium is amazing.

Brick POV

Man, stupid girl. Wonder what she wanted to ask me.

_She probably wanted to ask if she could go home with you and do dirty things. ;D_

Shut up stupid voice! Who is this?

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

IF THIS IS 'Lots of people' ILL FRIGGIN KILL YOU!

_No idiot im your conscious. That smart part of your brain that you never listen to._

Oh hello than. :D

_Um… hey… are you hitting on me?_

Wouldn't you like to know?

_Um… you do know that im you just the smarter version? Wow… your so stupid your flirting with yourself._

:O Oh your so mean conscious! But I know deep inside that your just… BLOSSOM UTONIUM! :D

_DEAR LORD WHY WOULD I WANNA BE HER! SHE AINT EVEN CUTE!_

You are 'Lots of People'! Where are you? ILL FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW!

_Oh look at the time, gotta go!_

GET BACK HERE! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! … Blossom? ….. 'Lots of people'?... Conscious?

Me: ^^

Boomer: I love Bubbles!

Bubbles: *blushes* r-really?

Boomer: Yeah, their so much fun to blow! *blows Bubbles*

Bubbles: :O… *faints*

Brick: Too bad their relationship isn't like ours eh XoxIloveYouxoX? *wink wink*

Blossom: *gasp* YOU CHEATER!

Kukai: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!

Brick: oh… I see you have a boyfriend…

Me: *in Kukai' s arms* um yeah… you belong with your counterpart.

Brick: l.. I'm sorry Blossom…

Blossom: OH NO HES ENDING IT! IM RUNNING AWAY! *runs away*

Brick: NO I WASN'T-GRR….. I LOVE YOU BLOSSOM UTONIOM!

Blossom: *runs back* I LOVE YOU TOO BRICK!

Me: ugh!


	3. pig tails, secrets, enter Princess

Bubbles POV

SO here we are. Me and Boomer are sitting in silence. We had just found out that Boomer and the others were staying with us. I blushed, fiddling with my fingers and humming. I could feel his gaze on me so I looked up.

Bad mistake.

He reached out and started stroking one of my pig tails. My blush darkened and I looked down. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up.

"Mm… such a pretty girl."

Than I remembered something from earlier.

"EW!" I pulled back, looking at his right hand, the one that used the fingers to dig for gold up his nose! On this extremely stupid, arrogant, yet handsome, sexy beast- NO BAD BUBBLES!

"No you don't understand. I was only scratching. I promise." He said.

"I… I don't believe you! Go wash your hands! Than you may resume what you were currently doing."

"But I already-"

"BOOMER! ARE YOU SPREADING GERMS THROUGH THIS SCHOOL? BATHROOM NOW!" shouted Mrs. Wilkins.

I flinched and ran to the bathroom a fast as I could, washed my hands, and used soap, and ran back to class.

Bubbles was surprised.

"Wow your quick!"

"I have super speed." I said proudly.

"really? Me too!" she said standing up.

My eyes widened. No way, she couldn't be one of THEM could she?

She quickly realized what she said and came up with a quick lie. "Sorry, I mean, I wish I did. But only in my dreams will it happen."

"Aww its okay." I said hugging her.

'wooh, that was close,' Bubbles thought.

"What was?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I read minds too…"

"Oh… im not sure if I should tell you yet."

I frowned. What is it that she couldn't be telling me?

The bell rang signaling it was time for advisory. I stood up handing my hand out to Bubbles. She smiled brightly, and I thought for a second she was an angel. That smile, that gorgeous breath taking smile. I could see it every day for 10,000 years and not get tired of it.

'_That's because you likeee her ;D'_

'Oh no! Brick warned me about you Mr. 'Lots of People!' stay back! You cant take my Bubbles because Blossom doesn't want you!'

'_Bricks an idiot. Im your conscious meathead.'_

'Conscious?'

'_Yeah, that smart part of your brain. Why not tell Bubbles you like her huh?'_

'Because I don't?'

'_Suree, that's why your holding her hand!'_

I looked down and sure enough I still was. I smiled as we walked into Mrs. Broadheads class. Apparently this was known as "advisory" and we are supposed to read, but I like to sleep! :D

Buttercup POV

This guy is annoying! Butch follows me to every single one of my classes! And whats WORSE? HES IN THOSE CLASSES! I glared at everyone I could giving them the idea to stay away from me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and in a panic flipped the person over and laid on top of them. Only I starred into this mans deep green eyes. I realized it was Butch. And that we were in a very inappropriate position!

"B-Butch, cant you see im not in the mood?" she asked harshly, yet she secretly enjoyed being on top of him.

"Well Buttercup, as you can see…I was trying to cheer you up, but now it seems the other way around." He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

How I hated that smirk, I wanna rip it off his mouth and send it to Canada.

"BUTCHIE!" Shouted a voice from down the hall.

"Oh great, the devil is here." He muttered. I looked confused. Than mad. I was supposed to be the devil.

I turned to see Princess Morebucks glaring at me, than she smiled sweetly at Butch.

"Butchie! Why are you with this low life? I never thought someone like you would date something…" she looked at me in disgust, "like that." I growled and I guess Butch sensed it or something because he was pulling me closer into his chest stopping me from hurting her.

"LET ME THE *beep* AT HER! THE LITTLE WITCH! SAY IT AGAIN! NEXT TIME BUTCH WONT BE HERE TO HOLD ME BACK!"

"Princess snorted. "Wow Butch, you must really suck with the ladies. How did you ever get such an ugly girlfriend? I thought you'd want someone more beautiful, lovely, charming, someone like me!"

"YOU MEAN A SLUT!" I shouted.

"How dare you! I will have you know I am not a slut! If anyone is its YOU!" She shouted.

Butch must've snapped, because he let me go, and next thing I knew I was on top of princess kicking her in the stomach and punching her in the face and ripping her hair out. Ohhh how fighting feels so good.

Butch POV

I saw Brick walk up to me with Blossom.

"Whoa, what happened? Why are they fighting?" asked Brick.

"Its just Princess. She starts drama everyday! She's just a slut. Don't worry about her."

Brick gasped. "BLOSS!"

"Oh im sorry. Pardon my French." She said.

"I told you she didn't look safe." I said.

Soon Buttercup came back to the group, an angry Princess behind her.

"BUTCH! TELL THIS LOWLIFE YOUR BREAKING UP WITH HER!"

"Um, I don't even know you."

She smiled seductively and walked closer.

"You could try." She suggested.

I was about to puke but Buttercup pushed her off to the side, looked at me and landed a big fat kiss right on my lips. I pulled her closer but she pulled away. She looked at princess.

"Butch doesn't want you when he has a great woman like myself. NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

Princess cried when she saw I was still looking at Buttercup lustfully. She stood and ran away.

"YOULL BE HEARING FROM MY DADDY!"

Brick turned to Blossom.

"Oh, she tried stealing me too Blossom! Don't you think you should, I dunno, do something about it?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think so." She said walking away.

"I tried. Hey Buttercup, you DO know that me and my brothers are staying at your house right?" said Brick fixing his hair.

"Wait, you're the boys staying with us?" shouted Buttercup.

"Gotta go, don't wanna loose Blossom. See ya later!" he shouted running down the hallway.

"Yeah, and I share a room with you, Brick with Blossom, and Boomer with Bubbles!" I said.

My eyes widened.

"NO! I FINALLY GET MY OWN ROOM!" I shouted. I ran out the building, and I more than sure that Butch was following after me.

Me: ^^

Buttercup: I think perverted things are about to happen.

Bubbles: Agreed.

Boomer: But Bubbles, I wont do anything TOO harsh.

Blossom: *looks Brick in the eyes* You wont do anything will you?

Brick: *shrugs* If you don't want me too…

Blossom: But I DO… *evil glare*

Brick: *smirks* We can have all the fun we want right here. *walks towards her*

Me: EWWW KISSING!

Bubbles: *hides her face in Boomers shirt*

Brick: *pulls away* See ya tomorrow Blossy.

Blossom: Bye Brick…


	4. That God forsaken smirk

Blossom POV

So we finally went home after what seemed like HOURS. Me and my sisters walking out of the school with the new boys behind us. I looked at Bubbles and smirked.

"So, are you interested in anyone Bubbles?" I asked.

I could feel Buttercup glaring at her. "Please Bubbles, tell me it isn't true… not booger boy!" whisper shouted Buttercup.

"I-Its not like that! You see he just had to scratch his nose and y'know… yeah…"

"Yeah, and I actually wanted to 'talk things out' with princess like a good little girl." Said Buttercup sarcastically.

"A-anyway, lets get going! You know how the traffic is to our house!" exclaimed Bubbles.

Me and Buttercup rolled our eyes.

"Sure, Bubbles. Watever you want." I walked up to my hot pink motorcycle and dug around for my keys. I gasped, they weren't there.

"Missing something?"

I turned around to see Brick, with a smirk plastered on his face, holding my keys.

"Brick, keys, NOW." I said walking up to him.

"Blossom, kiss, now." He said smirking.

"WHAT? No way. Give me my keys!" I shouted.

"In exchange for a kiss."

"Brick… fine!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed my keys and walked back to my motorcycle. I put the keys in and drove off, my sisters and the boys behind me.

BOYS POV

"Do you think they remember us yet?" asked Butch.

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way." Said Brick.

"Yeah, If they ever found out it was us, they wouldn't like us anymore." Said Butch.

"Its not like they liked us to begin with…" I muttered.

NORMAL POV

They all pulled up and walked into the house.

"AH home sweet home!" Shouted Bubbles excitedly running into her house.

"I WANNA SEE MY ROOM!" shouted Blossom running in as well. She ran up the stairs and into her room and gasped. Half the room was hot pink, the other half red,there was a DOUBLE bed that had a pink mattress with red covers. On the left side of the bed was a pink pillow and on the right side was a red pillow. All Blossom's CD's and other teenage girl products were put in a pink organizer. She had a revolving closet with all her clothes in it and a pink dresser that held her shorts, skirts, and "panties" along with "**B**attle **R**eady **A**rmor" Brick's side of the room held his PSP and Nintendo DS along with his revolving closet and a red dresser. In the middle of the room was a black TV that was connected to a Play Station 3.

"OMIGOD I LOVE MY ROOM!" shouted Blossom.

Brick POV

My room was actually nice. I turned to look at Mr. Utonium.

"Thank you sir, the room is wonderful." I thanked him and bowed my head.

"No problem. So when are you going to tell the girls who you really are?"

"Er, problem sir, we don't want to tell them."

He looked at us with a shocked look on his face, looking from Butch to Boomer back to me.

"WHY NOT?"

"Daddy, do they not like the room?" asked Bubbles coming out.

"Are you kidding Bubbles? I love our room!" said Boomer happily.

She smiled than looked back at the professor.

"Than, whats wrong?"

By now Blossom and Buttercup had come out to listen too.

I looked at Blossom and held her hand.

"You don't remember us do you…" I asked.

"No, I only met you today silly!" Blossom said excitedly.

"We don't even look a little bit familiar?" I asked. I stood between Boomer and Butch. Me and Butch crossed our arms like we used to.

"WHAT? NO WAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?" asked Boomer.

"Because," said Butch, "You have a loud mouth."

I heard Bubbles gasp and after a few more seconds she ran to her room. Buttercup just glared at us and walked to her room. I looked at Blossom.

"Bloss, please. We've changed, you gotta believe me!" I begged and walked up to her. "Please Bloss…"

"You lied to us!" She shrieked.

"No we didn't! Blossom what did we lie about? We gave our real names! I just thought you remembered us already!"

"Well we didn't!" she snapped, she looked away, trying to hold back tears and I felt a touch of hurt. I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest.

"Please, you gotta believe me…" I murmered.

There was a long pause before she breathed again.

"Okay, one more chance BRICK. And if you lie one more time, your out. Got it?" she asked.

I smirked and nodded.

"I still don't like'm, their the Rowdyruff Boys for goodness sakes!" shouted Buttercup.

Butch only smirked, "You SO want me."

That lead to her launching herself at him and punching him in the face multiple times.

I looked at Blossom and smiled, she glared but I shrugged it off. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"So Blossy, you still owe me a kiss."

"What? No I don't! I gave you one!" she shouted pulling away. I only smirked and walked closer to her, pinning her against the wall. Her eyes widened.

"That wasn't a kiss."

Blossom POV

OMIGOSH! HES TOO CLOSE!

"That wasn't a kiss." My eyes widened and I felt myself turn red.

"B-Brick what are you talking about! It was on the lips and everything!" I shouted. I put my hands on his chest to try to push him off but I failed. He just got closer.

"Blossom…"

I looked up and met deep red eyes… I saw something I never saw when we were kids. He looked hurt, and I don't know what happened, but I pushed myself forward and our lips collided with eachother. My eyes fluttered closed and his arms went around my waist. And as quickly as it had begun, it ended. We pulled away, I sighed dreamily and he just smirked.

That God forsaken smirk.

Me: HOW WAS IT!

Brick: amazinggg ;D

Blossom: no comment.


	5. Blankie and Mr Octopus

Buttercup: Oh joyyy were back. :/

Me: YESHHH! :)

Blossom: :D im happy! Don't worry be happyyyy, ooohhh ooohh-

Brick: Shut up…

Blossom: ….

Me: Oh my what happened here?

Blossom: ….

Brick: nothing happened…

Me: okay? Lets get on with the story.

Buttercup POV

Just because she can forgive doesn't mean I can. I gave Butch the nastiest look I could possibly ever make and turned towards our room and walked off.

I layed down on my bed and cuddled my green blankie… Yes, I have a blankie! (In case you didn't know, she really does.) I use it as a good luck charm before I go and fight. Speaking of fighting, look who wants to get their arse kicked again! I glared hard at him again.

"Buttercup, what are you holding?"

"ITS MY BLANKIE! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT?"

"Yeah, because its getting more attention than me. :("

I glared at him, "No one can replace my blankie."

I looked down too afraid to say anything. Wait, AFRAID? Since when was I afraid?

'_Maybe its because deep inside you wish you were cuddling Butch instead of your blankie.'_

Darn it, my conscious is coming back again. 'What do you want?'

'_B-Cup, admit your feelings. You and me both know you like him in THAT way.'_

'Um, what?'

'_Oh come on! The guys walking over to you right now! Stop talking to me and make your move!'_

I heard foot steps and looked up to see it was true. Butch was standing in front of me, arms crossed. He extended his arm to me and my eyes softened, along with my hold on blankie.

And than he did the unthinkable.

He satched blankie away and ran out the hall down the stairs.

"BUTCH!" I shouted. I started running out of the room quicker than the speed of light.

Butch POV

Teehee, I took her blankie and hid it inside one of Blossom's books. She never looks there. :P

"BUTC- WHOA!" Buttercup came toppling down the stairs and landed flat on her face. I walked over to her slowly and bent down next to her.

"You okay babe?" I asked reaching out to her. She looked up at grabbed my wrist and turned it so many different ways. I didn't know what she was doing, BUT IT HURTS!

"**WHERE IS MY BLANKIE?**" shouted Buttercup.

I somehow managed to overpower her and flipped us around freeing my wrist. I had pinned her legs down with my knees and pinned both her arms over her head with one hand. Aw, look at her struggling! She looks so adowable! :3

"Butch, give me my blankie…"

"Magic word?"

"No, I will never say that magic word! There has to be SOME kind of different punishment!"

I smirked. "Well," I used my free hand to trace over her lips with my thumb, "You could kiss me." I swear, she was mad.

"OH COME ON BUTCH! YOUR TOO CRUEL!" she shouted.

"So, which do you prefer?" I asked. Buttercup pondered for a moment.

"Fine, kiss… MAKE IT QUICK THOUGH!"

I smirked and leaned forward, my lips were against hers. I never pulled away, and I could tell she needed air. I pulled away smirking in victory.

"THAT KISS LASTED FOR ITLEAST 5 MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted.

"Fine, B, I put your blankie in Blossoms book." I released her and she ran to the bookshelf. Her eyes widened at the many books.

"Butch, which book?"

Uh oh.

"Um, oh professor is calling me. See you later!" I said flying off.

"BUTCH!"

Bubbles POV

I had finally stopped crying. Boomer hadn't come to cheer me up and that made me feel even worse.

"Bubbly?" asked a voice from the other side of the door.

"Boomie?" I whispered/asked myself. I got up and opened the door. There stood Boomer with a (I forgot what they are called. It starts with a "b" thought… :( sorry. ) of roses: pink, red, and white.

"Hey, I got you flowers. Im sorry I made you cry. To be honest, I didn't know either." He said, walking over. "Look at you, your eyes are red from crying and its my fault."

"N-No Boomie, you didn't know so don't feel bad." I smiled and he did too. He walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. I giggled a bit and when I looked up I pulled away.

"Im gonna go change, I'll be right back!" I said walking to my revolving closet. I picked out baby blue pajamas that had white clouds on them and a baby blue tank top. I changed in my revolving closet, shutting the door of course, and came out to see Boomer in dark blue plaid PJ pants and a white undershirt with the name "Boomer" written in graffiti. She smiled and crawled into her side of the grabbing Mr. Octopus along with her.

Boomer just glared hard at it.

Boomer POV

That darn plush, getting so much attention from my Bubbles. I crept in too. But I couldn't sleep.

"Bubbles?"

"Yes Boomer?"

Why do you still sleep with that toy but not me?" I used my best pouty face I could use and Bubbles giggled again.

"He helps me sleep at night." She said shyly.

"Oh, so it's a 'he'. I wouldn't feel jealous if it was a 'she.'"said Boomer.

"Boomer, you just said you were jealous."

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"Did toooo *wink*" I flushed and kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her waist. She snuggled closer into me, and before I knew it, she was asleep. I clapped twice and than the lights went out.

Me: SO?

Buttercup: I think this may be the best chapter you ever made.

Bubbles: Me too! :D

Blossom: I hate to say this… *looks at Brick than at me* But yeah, best chapter ever so far.

Brick: Blossom, why you mad at me?

Blossom: IM NOT!

Silence…

Butch: Someone is on their periodic table….

PUNCH KICK POW! :D

Boomer: "Note to self: never say 'someone is on their periodic table' to a girl. Or they will get mad."


	6. Facebook, kisses

Blossom sighed, how could she let her siblings let her do this?

Yes, Blossom Utonium is getting a facebook.

**Blossom Utonium** Wow, facebook sure is neat! :D Time to add people!

**Blossom Utonium **is now friends with **Buttercup Utonium **and **Bubbles Utonium.**

**Bubbles Utonium Blossom Utonium **OMG! YOU GOT ONE! :D YAY!

Blossom sighed again, there was a notification at the top.

**Brick Jojo **wants to be your friend! **Accept **or **Ignore?**

Blossom giggled and clicked accept.

**Blossom Utonium **had changed her name to **Blossom (Bricks girl)**

**Blossom (Bricks girl) Bubbles Utonium **Yeah, I guess its kinda cool. *smiley face*

Another notification popped up.

You have a relationship request from **Brick Jojo**. **Accept **or** Confirm? **

**Blossom (Bricks girl) **is in a relationship with **Brick Jojo**

**Brick Jojo **and **2 others** like this.

**Blossom (Bricks girl) **is now friends with **Butch Jojo** and **Boomer Jojo**.

Blossom sighed, this is not how she wanted to spend her weekend. She turned around in here room to face Brick.

"Why talk to me on facebook when I'm right here?" she asked logging out.

"Aw, come on babe! Facebook is so muchhh funnn!" he added a smile to the end of his sentence and turned back to his facebook page.

Blossom sighed once again and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

2 HOURS LATER

Blossom got up from her bed and went over to her computer. She logged into her account and saw she had received a message from Princess.

**Princess of the World**

Yo red, stay away from Brick. He's mine! I'm way more hotter than you will ever be, and Brick's just using you! Do you actually think he would love you after what you did to him? You don't deserve his love, I do! Were both evil, and you know deep down inside, that everything im saying is true. Me and Brick were meant for each other. Sorry it had to be this way, but yeah! Later loser!

Blossom realized she had a notification at the top.

You have been poked by **Brick Jojo**.

Blossom sat silently, logged off, and started crying.

Was everything princess said true? Brick was just using her? Blossom knew she was being unfaithful, but deep down, she thinks Brick isn't over it. Her head snapped up at a knock on the door.

"Bloss?" asked Brick, "You ok?"

BLOSSOM POV

"WHY DON'T YOUASK PRINCESS! YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LIE TO ME EVER AGAIN!" after that I ran out of the room, tears strolling down my face, and out the door. I could hear Brick calling me and I knew he had chased after me.

"Blossom! What are you talking about?" he asked catching up to her. I sped up and he did too. Suddenly he had my wrist and had pinned me against the wall.

"Blossom, what are you going on about? I have no idea what your saying!"

"Your just using me! You never loved me! Everything Princess said is true! Were destined to be enemies and I know you hate me! In fact you cant stand me! Why even pretend to care? YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" I sank to the ground and buried my knees in my face when Brick pulled me up into his chest and didn't let me go. (Yeah, I struggled a lot to get out of that one!)

"Blossom, your right. I don't like you. I LOVE YOU. I don't care what Princess thinks or says, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is my girl. And my girl is you. I don't like Princess, in fact, I'd like to watch you rip her limb from limb."

I chuckled a bit and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Bloss…" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leaned forward and capture my lips in a kiss. My eyes shut quickly and my arms went around his neck. Our kiss was deep and passionate, and I knew that Brick was telling the truth. Why did I ever listen to that girl? When we pulled away we smiled. He intertwined our fingers and we walked home. The sun was setting in the horizon, and we were walking home.

Together

Brick POV

I got online my computer.

**Blossom (Bricks girl) **is now single.

**Brick Jojo Blossom (Bricks girl) **NOOOO! We never broke up! *frowny face*

**Blossom (Bricks girl) Brick jojo **Your right, facebook is fun! :D

**Brick Jojo Blossom (Bricks girl) **So what would happen if I had accidently hacked you?

**Blossom (Bricks girl) **is in a relationship with **Brick Jojo**

**Blossom (Bricks girl) Brick Jojo **NOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO?

**Brick Jojo Blossom (Bricks girl) **I hacked you. *smiley face*

**Blossom (Bricks girl) **Has just been hacked by her beloved boyfriend, Brick Jojo! *smiley face*

**Bubble Utomiun, Butch Jojo, **and **14 others** like this.

**Blossom (Bricks girl) **has changed her name to **Blossom Utonium**

**Blossom Utonium **is now single.

**Blossom Utonium **is now in a relationship with **Brick Jojo.**

**Blossom Utonium **is now single.

**Boomer Jojo **has commented on **Blossom's changed relationship status.**

**Boomer Jojo **HOLY CRAP! MAKE UP YOUR FRICKING MIND!

30,000 people **like **this.

**Blossom Utonium **is now in a relationship with **Brick Jojo.**

**Blossom Utonium **has changed her name to **Blossom (Bricks girl)**

5 Minutes pass.

**Brick Jojo Blossom (Bricks girl) **I love you(:

**Blossom (Bricks girl) Brick Jojo **I love you too. :D

Blossom: *asleep*

Me: So, are you and Blossom fighting? *turns to Brick*

Brick: N-No… why?

Me: She seems stressed out… and scared of you.

Brick: *sighs softly* My parents don't approve of her… and it makes me mad… and I take it out on her… in the non-physical way.

Blossom: *wakes up, yawn* MM, good morning.

Brick: *sits next to her* morning love. *kisses her*

Blossom: *smiles*

Me: I don't own!


	7. Buttercups tears, misunderstanding,pizza

KNOCK KNOCK

Bubbles POV

"I've got it!" I said running to the door and opening the door. My eyes showed confusion.

"Um, may we help you?" I asked politely. A man stood at the door in about his mid 20's. He had chest nut brown hair and a black lab coat on over a white one. He wore some blue jeans with some black and white Nike's.

"Um,well, I live here…" he said.

"OH! YOU MUST BE THE BOYS FATHER!" I said happily. He just smiled and I opened the door for him to come in.

"DAD!" shouted Brick running down the stairs and onto him. His dad hugged his son happily.

"Brick… what happened to Him?" asked Blossom.

"Please! Those two idiots! Mojo tried to get us back and he got in a fight with Him, and won. But after we realized we didn't want to live with neither of'm, so we kicked his fat ass to the moon!" said Butch proudly. His dads eyes widened.

…

"Oh, so I guess Butch isn't allowed to cuss around father?" I asked quietly.

"DAD! THIS SOAP IS NASTY!"

"Your mouth is getting rinsed RIGHT NOW, how dare you say such vulnerable words in this house! Especially in front of the man who's letting us live here!" the dad shouted.

About five minutes passed and Butch finally was done with his punishment.

"Hey guys, where's Buttercup?" Butch asked.

*from upstairs* "GAH! I CANT FIND IT!"

"What cant she find?" I asked looking at Boomer.

"Her blankie. Butch hid it in one of Blossom' s books."

I gasped and looked at Butch, "The last time we did something like that…" I mumbled.

Suddenly Butch was tackled to the ground by an angry Buttercup.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS! HOW CAN I SLEEP AT NIGHT! HOW WILL I FIGHT! YOU…YOU…GAH!" She ran out the door and into the streets crying.

Butch POV

I didn't really think it would hurt her that much. I sighed, "I'll be right back." I walked upstairs to the bookcase and looked around. I was sure the book I put it in was purple… so I grabbed all the purple books and searched through each and every one of them. I guess it wasn't purple.. maybe blue?

10 MINUTES LATER

AHA! I FOUND IT! It was stuck in the "Ugly Duckling" book. I ran downstairs.

"Is she back?" I asked.

"No, knowing Buttercup, she could be in New Zealand by now." Said Blossom.

I growled and ran out the door, I searched for her all over the world until I finally saw a green streak in Paris.

"BUTTERCUP!" I shouted flying faster.

She saw me and flew faster, I gritted my teeth. Even though I didn't want to lose her to a blankie, it means a lot to her.

Buttercup POV

I hid on the Eifel Tower and let tears slide down my face. I hoped he was gone, I didn't want to see him.

"Buttercup…"

I stood from my seat and attempted to fly away but he caught my wrist and brought me back down. He pulled me into his chest and I struggled trying to get away. He pulled me closer.

"Don't run away from me…" he whispered into my ear. I froze and my eyes widened as I felt him place something in my hands, a green blankie. I looked back up and his hand reached my face and wiped all the tears away. He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss and slowly I threw my arms around his neck. I let my eyes drop.

Along with my blankie.

BACK AT HOME

Boomer and Bubbles were walking by Blossom and Bricks room when suddenly…

"OOH, Brick it hurts!" Both blue heros freezed. And put their ear against the door.

"I know I'm sorry! Just relax and it'll be over before you know it… okay babe?"

They could hear Blossom moan from the other side of the room, that's when Butch and B-Cup decide to show up.

"Whoa, their getting it on in there…" whispered Butch.

"Brick, how long is it?" asked Blossom with a whimpered voice.

"Long enough babe."

Bubbles gasped and fainted by the door. Butch and Boomer smirked, both thinking the same thing in their minds. '_YEAH BRICK! WAY TO GO MAN!'_

Buttercup stood astonished that her sister would be doing something like this. The smart goody-two shoes leader!

"Oh… B-Brick…."

"Yes Blossom?"

"It doesn't feel too bad anymore…"

"Im glad…"

Than there was kissing and Buttercup couldn't stand it anymore. She knocked the door down only to see Brick in a doctors suit and Blossom on her bed. Her skirt was risen up just a little and she had a blush on her face.

"Oh that's right, Brick's a certified doctor…" both the boys said.

"A PERVERTED ONE! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU SCUM BAG!" Buttercup shouted running at him angrily. He dodged with ease and accidently hit himself with a long needle.

"BRICK! BUTTERCUP STOP! He was just giving me my SHOTS!" shouted Blossom. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt where a band aid was. Buttercup relaxed, and apologized.

"Now, can we associate like normal human beings?" asked Blossom.

SILENCE

"…fine, only if he apologizes."

"For what?" Brick asked harshly.

"Giving shots."

"im a CERTIFIED DOCTOR!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"Who wants pizza?" asked Bubbles.

"Um…. Sure lets go!" said Blossom grabbing Brick and running downstairs. He stopped me and pinned me to the wall. I blushed and he ran his lips over my neck.

"I don't want pizza… I want a little girl… with a little red bow… with her red hair." He licked over my neck nibbling at every little part he could get.

"B-Brick…" I sighed, this man could do AMAZING things with his tongue. And that's when he kissed me with such force I thought it would knock the air out of me. His AMAZING tongue ran over my lip and I open my lip slightly and he shoves his tongue in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our tongues battled for dominance. I lost and a few minutes later he pulled away.

"I really want pizza. You coming?" I asked walking away blushing. He got up and followed, apparently he was disappointed…

I wonder why.


End file.
